As for the directivity pattern of an antenna in a sensor device, a method for weighting reception signals of a plurality of antenna elements constituting an array antenna or a method for placing the plurality of antenna elements has been widely discussed hitherto in order to obtain a desired directivity pattern.
For example, Patent Literature 1 shown below discloses a method for reducing a side lobe by dividing an array antenna into sub-arrays and performing weighting on each sub-array.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 shown below discloses a method for reducing a side lobe by determining intervals between a plurality of antenna elements constituting an array antenna in accordance with the Fibonacci sequence.